Do I Really Deserve You?
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Luka and Miku are a couple and Miku's a world known pop they keep their relationship secret from the world but that's hard when the tealette always insists on doing something in the middle of a concert where anyone can come through the Luka's concerned she's not worthy of Miku, and Miku gets jealous easily when a certain eggplant is YURI, LEMON YBW!


Running her fingers through the pink locks, Miku smiled rather slyly as her other hand grabbed the back of the other girl's neck.

"Miku.. You know you're up in a minute.. and I don't want to keep you from your fans." the caring and concerned voice reached her ears however she only shook her head.

"But I need something to keep me going. And they can wait, you know they're not more important than you Luka." the pinkette frowned slightly and looked in to the teal eyes.

"And you know you mean the world to me but we can do this when we're not in such a place like this."

"We're in my changing room. But screw that, you said I have a minute, so just shut up and kiss me already." Luka hesitated, she was suppose to be the reason here. But feeling Miku brushing her fingers against her neck, tugging on her hair, her reason broke and she finally obliged to the star's demands. Placing one of her own hands on the girl's neck, tugging on her teal hair in return, she got her other hand around her waist. She saw the tealette smirk but she ignored it and pushed their lips together.

Miku was always like this. She was more forward then Luka was. But that's one of the reasons why Luka loved the teal star. They had known each other for a long time. Even before Miku became a star five years ago. They came out to each other about a year or so ago. And they were careful so her fans didn't get to know. Even though Miku wasn't ashamed of their relationship and wanted to tell the world she was actually taken, so guys like Kaito would stop bothering her.

Luka was the calm one and talked her in to that it wouldn't be good for her career if everyone knew. And who was Miku to deny the pinkette? But still she would pull a stunt like this now and again. pushing that aside Luka got the tealette up against the wall, giving her the full blown kiss she asked for. She licked her bottom lip wanting in and Miku gladly obliged.

Tongues battling for dominance the tealette's hands made their way down to Luka's waist as they wrapped around her lover, gripping on to her clothes. They only broke off for short breaths before going at it again. Luka's left over reason to not do anything rash was almost out the window.

Exactly what Miku wanted. Hands went lower to the edge of her skirt and Luka pushed her closer to the wall, her knee going in between her legs and the low moan she got from it almost snapped her reason in two. However the thing that made her come back was the knock on the door.

"Miku-san, you're up in two minutes." a man voice said then walked away. The blue eyes snapped out from their dazed state and she gave the tealette a last calmer kiss before letting go, trying to regain her breath. She looked in to the teal eyes which were pouting slightly, but were more annoyed then anything. Restraining a chuckle Luka cupped her cheeks and brushed her thumbs against her skin.

"Sorry, but you know we can't do this now anyway. Come on, no frowning.. You got the energy you wanted right?" she smiled gently, hiding the fact that she was actually a bit frustrated with herself for taking it that far. Miku let out a annoyed sigh and looked to the side. Smiling Luka kissed her forehead. Her teal star could act like such a kid. But she loves her for that so she saw no bother in it.

"Fine.." she muttered but then grabbed the back of Luka's neck again and kissed her and the pinkette had no chance to even react before Miku was dragging her outside. She chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, Miku-chan, there you are, and Luka-san too." a tall purple haired boy said kindly and looked on Luka after greeting them. "You're here again, sometimes I wonder if there's another reason for you to come to our concerts besides the fact Miku's here." he said rather playfully and she shrugged.

"Maybe I do have another reason. But you're not gonna hear about it Gakupo-san." he smiled a rather playful but sly smile and chuckled.

"Oh really? Why not? Nothing you want our innocent princess to know?" always when someone said innocent it almost made Luka start laughing like crazy. She knew Miku and she was far from innocent. She could even be a real diva sometimes, of course not mean but still. Though she didn't show that side when she was with others, though with Luka around she showed it a bit more freely.

"Maybe, Maybe not. Why do you really wanna know?" she said with a smirk and he crossed his arms with a laugh.

"Well I'm just wondering if you're here for the music or something else."

"I'm here for Miku."

"Sure, but as I said, I wonder if there's another reason, or another person maybe?" she would have answered no but Miku came inbetween and smiled one of her sweet smiles.

"Sorry Gakupo, but I'm gonna steal Luka back now." she said rather sweetly and then dragged the pinkette away.

"Nice to meet ya again Luka-san!"

"You too!" after a bit of walking they were almost at the begining of the stage however Miku stopped before it and spun around to look Luka in the eyes.

"I already told you not to provoke that womanizer. You're mine damn it and I not planning on sharing you with him." she looked like a child throwing a tantrum. Luka looked around and didn't see anyone look so she went up and hugged her fired up girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"Miku it's fine, I've never been interested in him he's just a nice guy. Sure his hitting on me I must admit is cute but he could never take your place. Now go and give your fans some love, I'll be right here." she then let go before Miku could melt in to the hug. She mumbled something but then gave off a smile and ran out on stage. Luka sat down with crossed legs as she watched Miku sing and dance with a smile on her face. She always became like a different person on stage, you could see she loved singing.

"Miku's shinning even more today." she got a bit shocked by the sudden comment and looked to the side where Kaito stood. A blue haired boy who was said to always wear a scarf and loved ice cream. "You could almost wonder if someone special have given her something before the concert." he seemed very proud and Luka rolled her eyes. He made it sound like he was the one that were in Miku's room a few minutes ago.

"Well either that or she's eaten a leek." she said and he shrugged.

"Maybe.." he was trying to give bait that it was his doing, but Luka didn't bite. He always wanted people to think he and her had some secret relationship, when in reality he didn't have the guts to confess to her. Of course, unlike Miku, Luka wasn't jealous. She could understand why guys like Kaito wanted the teal diva as a girlfriend. And sometimes she even questioned herself if she was really good for her.

If it wasn't better for the teal haired star to just take a guy like Kaito so she could stop lying to her fans. Cause there's not many who would accept a relationship between two girls, especially if one were a super star and the other were a nobody.

"Kaito-san what songs are you going to sing today?" she wanted to get her thoughts away from ever thinking of losing Miku.

"Well I'm gonna sing a duet with Miku-chan which is called Cinderella, and some other songs but I'm looking forward to the duet." he smiled and once again the blue eyes rolled in a tired way. He was really set on liking Miku huh?

"I can understand that, I bet she's fun to sing with." but as said she was suppose to be the calm and understanding person in this relationship so she wasn't going to hate on the boy.

"Yeah she is. Hey, that reminds me. I was gonna ask you how you sing? I mean being friends with Miku and all you got to have sung sometime." she blinked at him, she did not expect that question.

"Well I wouldn't know.. but I do like singing I mean how could you not when your friend keeps asking you to sing but.." she trailed off. Of course she absolutely loved singing and music in general, she had even helped Miku with some of her songs, but she had never thought of singing to someone else then the teal girl.

"Hm.. I do have a few minutes before I go on stage. Would you wanna sing for me? And if you don't feel like singing for just me then maybe take Gakupo along since you two get along fine?" now she was even more shocked. He seriously wanted to hear her sing? Looking out on stage Miku just started singing World Is Mine.

"Ehm.. Sure, but don't laugh if it sounds horrible." she warned and he laughed.

"It's alright Luka-san. Even though you've known Miku you know most of us Vocaloids and we're all friends here." so she followed Kaito who brought Gakupo with as well who gladly came once he knew Luka would sing and went in to a room where most of them would chill when it wasn't their turn to sing.

"Alright, so Luka-san you need a song or-"

"No I got my own." she interrupted and Kaito just smiled as the two sat down and waited for the pinkette to start singing. She took a mental deep breath and then started singing a song she had written herself. A song she had written during her first breakup, and that was also the time when she realized she had feelings for Miku since the tealette had comforted her. Her voice rang through the air and the two stars in the room went wide eyed.

"And she thought I'd laugh?" Kaito mumbled in his shocked state and Gakupo just blinked. She was actually smiling with closed eyes and she barely remembered the two boys were still in the room. For them it looked like Luka was glowing, she had the same glow Miku had when she went on stage. Once the song was done she stopped and looked on them, a bit embarrassed and nervous.

"That... That.." Kaito managed but couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Was it that bad-"

"That was amazing Luka-san!" Gakupo said shooting up from his seat and went up and hugged her out of nowhere. She blinked, looking like a big question mark. "I didn't know you could sing so good! Though with a beautiful girl, a beautiful voice must be part of the package huh?" he said facing her with a huge smile.

"Ehm.. thanks, but it wasn't that great-"

"Are you kidding? That was amazing. Luka you got to be better then me!" Kaito said and stood from his seat as well.

"N-No I'm not, you got a lot more experience then me and I'm not even a singer."

"But you should be, you voice is almost as beautiful as Miku's. I mean come on you've written your own song and it sounds great." the two were real close to her now, and even she felt uncomfortable.

"Thanks.. but I should probably go back, she will probably wonder where I went.." she was about to leave however without her noticing she was up against a wall and Gakupo put a hand so he stopped her from leaving.

"Come on, can you just stay for me to tell you something?" she looked in to his eyes and they were warm but she only felt cold.

"N-No let me go." he pouted but smiled and closed in on her.

"Please, I really need to tell you something." she was going to try and push away from him however before that happened both boys were hit with something. When she looked Gakupo had been hit with a plush leek and Kaito with a plush tuna.

"There you are. Jeez Luka-san you need to stop wandering off." looking over to the door a black haired boy stood there with a smirk on his face.

"W-Wolf?" he walked over and collected the plush toys and the two boys turned to him.

"What the hell Wolf?! Just because Miki let's you come here doesn't mean you can just waltz in." he laughed and bowed.

"My apologies, but Miki so wanted to see Luka so her highness gave me permission to go in to every room I had to to get the princess." he said with a smile and winked over at Luka. She smiled at him as a thanks as he then pushed his way through Gakupo and took the pinkette's arm. "Come on now my princess, your queen wants to see you. And good day to you two prince's" and before they could say anything he had already dragged the pinkette out of the room and they ran together through the hall.

"Thanks Wolf." he smiled with a shrug.

"Your welcome princess. Miki saw you go in with them and ordered me to keep an eye on you. Neither of us would want Miku to find you in a situation like that." blue eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean you-"

"Yes me and her highness knows. But don't worry we haven't told anyone." he said with a finger to his lips. She looked on him for a while but then smiled a appreciating smile and he just grinned back.

"Alright Miki-sama I got Luka!" he said as they walked in to the changing room. A red haired girl who looked a bit like Miku turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks Wolf-senpai! Can you go get Miku too? Heard she just got off stage looking for her." Wolf bowed and walked out leaving only Miki and Luka in the room.

"Ehm.. Wolf told me that you know and I wanted to say thanks for you know.." the girl skipped over and hugged her.

"It's fine Luka-senpai. You're a friend-or a girlfriend to Miku and anyone who treats her right is good in my book. Besides you've always come over so almost all Vocaloids know you so we're friends and I wouldn't want my friends to be harassed by Gakupo. Or well by another person who has a crush on you but you already have a girlfriend." Miki said with a grin and Luka thought she really reminded her of how Miku was a few years back.

"Well anyway thanks Miki-san.. I hope Miku's not angry.." she could imagine the tealette walking in barking at her that she had warned her about Gakupo.

"She does intend to be herself when she's around you don't she? Besides from the innocent princess her fans knows and loves." Luka blinked and before she could answer the door was thrown open.

"Miki! Release the pink idiot right now!" Miku's voice was angry and Miki just smiled and let go of the pinkette and walked over to the fired up diva.

"Hi Miku-chan, how did it go?" but all Miku did was twitch her eyebrow and cast a angry glare at Luka who gulped. Now she was in for it.

"Luka! You idiot!" she pressed her way through Miki and up to the pinkette who shrieked and ran to the closest thing she could hide behind. Which at the moment were the red haired girl's closet.

"Miku calm down." she tried but the tealette stomped a foot in to the ground and she shut up.

"How can you ask me to calm down when that idiot eggplant almost kissed you?! And for that matter almost confessed to you! I told you to be careful with him!" she gulped and waved her hands down in a sign for Miku to lower her voice.

"Miku it's fine, even if he had confessed to me I wouldn't just take it and leave you, you know that. So please calm down." she came out of her hiding spot and Wolf, seeing Miku step towards her, took his highness around the stomach and carried her out of the room, knowing full to well how Miku was going to deal with this. Just as the door shut Luka was pressed against the wall and Miku crashed their lips together surprising Luka a bit. She thought she would be shouted at some more.

"Fuck calming down, he was close to you and you let it happen, so I'm gonna punish you to make up for that." the pinkette couldn't protest as Miku pushed their lips back together and her knee inched it's way between the pinkette's legs.

"M-Miku, I know you're mad but we can't do it he-ah!" she tried reasoning with her however she interrupted by rubbing her knee against her and she couldn't help but gasp at the sudden move.

"Shut up.." Miku mumbled and started placing butterfly kisses on her lover's neck. This was the side of Miku that her fans didn't even know existed. One of her hands slowly massaged one of Luka's breast through her shirt while the other went lower to the belt of her pants. Luka tried restraining the moans who wanted to come out.

However Miku wouldn't have that so she released the breast and went under the girl's shirt where she had a bra which she could unclasp from the front. So she did exactly that and started rubbing and pinching her nipple with her hand. That made it impossible for Luka not to moan though she managed to make it quiet.

"You're so stubborn.." the tealette said with a shushed tone and already blushing Luka blushed even more when Miku's hand which had worked on her belt finally managed to open it and her pants, so it had access to the goal of the whole thing. A smirk was formed on the tealette's lips as her hand swiftly dipped in under the girl's panties.

"Miku, s-stop-mmh.." Luka put a hand over her mouth when she felt the pleasure of one of Miku's fingers enter her. She didn't want to moan to loud, that would draw attention to the room and people could possibly open the door. She was still the reason but if Miku kept this up her mind would go blank and she wouldn't be able to think straight.

"You're really wet you know, I don't think you're being quite as honest as your body." she said seductively against her ear and Luka squirmed a bit but was totally powerless so she couldn't push her away. Her body tensed a bit as Miku started moving her finger deeper inside before going out and moving back in. Her other free hand moved up her shirt so her breasts were visible for the teal eyes and she immediately wrapped her mouth around one of Luka's nipples and started licking and sucking, even brushing her teeth against the hard nub.

This made the pinkette moan loudly even if she tried muffling it with her hand. But soon she had to remove her hand from her mouth so she could get easier access to fresh air as she started breathing harder. Miku added a digit and thrusted a bit faster before going slow, torturing Luka in the process. This was the punish part. Where she would not let the pinkette have all of it at once, but get it in a almost painfully slow manner.

However a sudden knock on the closed door made the pinkette freeze however all Miku did was let go of Luka's breast and turn her head a bit towards the door. The pinkette growled slightly when the tealette slowly continued her thrusting, trying to show her that she should stop. But she didn't and just ignored her as she answered the knock.

"What?" she asked and curled one of her fingers inside Luka who had a hard time not to scream when the fingers hit that certain spot inside her.

"Miku-san? Miki said you were in here. And also told me not to go in cause you were loaning her room to change in for some reason.." it was one of the backstage workers.

"Yeah and?" she said as she speed up a bit but then slowed down just as before.

"Well I just came to remind you that it's two minutes until you have a duet with Kaito. So hurry up." she nodded with a glance at Luka who was to busy muffling her own moans.

"Alright, I'm almost done anyway."

"Okay, good." then they heard his steps fade away and the teal gaze went back to the pinkette who finally was able to breathe.

"This is your punishment, I'll finish with you later when I can have a bit more fun. But you'll have to deal with this until the concert is done. Now don't go to that womanizer ever again." Miku slid out her fingers which were soaked and she looked on them for a bit before she licked them off. "good as usual." she said with a smirk and gave Luka a kiss before another smirk which were a bit more evil covered her lips and she left the room.

The pinkette fell to her knees, panting and trying to calm her racing hormones.

"N-Never.. displeasing.. her again.. hah.." she said to herself between pants. Miku wasn't always like this, just when she was real displeased with something. She was a bit of a child who wanted to protect her things, and make sure her things doesn't get taken by anyone else. Right now Luka was having a hard time to keep control of her hormones.

Stopping abruptly like that left a tingling feeling inside her and it was never easy to deal with. The only way to deal with it when it's this bad she would need her release, however she knew Miku would just get angry if she did it herself so she would have to deal with it.

"D-Damn it.." she managed to get her clothes back in order then get up on her feet and walked out the door. Her hair was a bit of a mess but not so much so people would suspect her for doing something so she didn't bother fixing it. Besides that'd take effort and she didn't feel like doing anything than just siting down with crossed legs.

So she sat down on a unused speaker and crossed her legs with a a uneasy look on her face. She could see the scene from where she sat and there was Miku, singing and dancing with Kaito who was really in his role while the tealette just acted.

"Luka-san?" she turned and saw Gakupo standing there, scratching the back of his head.

"Gakupo.." he looked down a bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier.. I wasn't thinking.. I guess I was too amazed by your voice and everything so I kind of lost my reason.. I'm terribly sorry." she smiled, and just waved it away.

"It's alright. But never do it again."

"I promise! So what you doing?" he asked standing beside her.

"Nothing just.. looking on Miku and Kaito.." she said Miku's name with a bit of a sigh and Gakupo looked on her curiously.

"Hm.. Have you two had a argument?" she shook her head.

"No, it's nothing we just.. talked about something. I'm sorry Gakupo I gotta go to the bathroom for a quick sec." she then stood and swiftly walked away. She had noticed that the end of Cinderella was coming up and the last thing she wanted was for Miku to see her with the eggplant again. So she rushed to the bathroom where she went over to the sink and started the water and splashed some in her face. Her face was flushed just because her hormones were getting to her.

Walking out of the bathroom she went outside to get some fresh air. However she saw a bunch of girls and boys outside who looked on her as she came outside. Trying to ignore them she walked towards the parking lot. However she heard steps behind her. But still ignoring it she leaned on one of the walls closing her eyes, trying to get her sense back.

"Hey.." she looked and the girls and boys from earlier were now standing just a few meters away from her. "You're Megurine Luka right? The nobody who's friends with Hatsune Miku?"

"Ehm.. I guess.." she didn't like when people called her a nobody.

"I don't get how she would want to be friends with someone like you.. I mean she has Kaito and all the other Vocaloids.. So why hang out with you?" one of the boys said and she blinked.

"And what makes you think you can say that and just think that's how it is?"

"Well, we've seen that when you're around she's not herself." they must think that innocent Miku is how she really is.

"And how do you know that? Have you known her for ten years? Didn't think so.. and besides if I'm a nobody then you are too right? So she wouldn't like hanging out with you either." she retorted though she just realized that wasn't a good idea.

"What did you say!?" one of them went over and grabbed her around the collar.

"I'm her best friend, and if she doesn't like to be with me then why would she like to be with you who doesn't even know her besides from how she looks and how she acts on stage?" he growled and pushed her away making her fall over.

"If you're her friend I would like to see her enemies." the girls said and laughed. The boys chuckled and walked towards her.

"And I would not like to be you right now.." Luka mumbled and ducked. They looked proud, thinking she was afraid of them, however then they felt a evil aura behind them so they turned around and looked in horror as their star stood there, tapping a leek on her shoulder.

"Can I ask why Luka is on the ground?" she asked darkly but she didn't give them time to answer before she gave them all a hard hit to the head with her leek. "Get out of here before I call security! And I better not ever see you harassing Luka again or you're dead." she took a picture of them on her phone. "And you're banned from my concerts, now go!" she shouted and they all ran. She huffed and walked over to Luka. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. they just hurt me mentally is all.. do I really deserve you?" she asked and the tealette rolled her eyes and grabbed her by the shoulder while placing a kiss on her lips.

"I don't care what other people think you know that. And pop star of not I love you and I'm not gonna let you leave me just because you think you're not worthy. If anything it's me who's not worthy of you. I mean you're kind, beautiful, caring, never thinks of just yourself and a lot of other things I'm not. I can be a real diva for example. And jealous... but for a good fucking reason.. damn eggplant.." Luka couldn't hold in a quiet laugh and hugged the tealette.

"Thanks Miku. So, can you go home yet?"

"Yeah, I've played my songs for today and besides I have some unfinished bussnes to take care off." she said, swiping her hand near between Luka's legs making the tingling feeling come back.

"Right.. well come on.." they both got up and walked to Luka's motorbike which weren't that far away. The pinkette threw Miku the helmet cause she would rather have her have it. Then the girl jumped on and wrapped her arms around Luka's waist and soon the bike was driving past cars on the highway. Miku leaned her head on her lover's back as she drove towards Miku's house.

Well there they parked and went inside. As fast as they were inside and the door was locked Luka blew up her reason and grabbed Miku's wrist, making her face the blue eyes before their lips crashed together.

Gladly accepting Luka's rough behavior, the teal eyes closed as their tongues started rubbing against each other. Her partner would have demanded that she finish what she started in the changing room but she decided she would have some fun this time even if her body craved for release. Somehow they managed to get to the bedroom without breaking away from each other and Miku's back was quickly put on the bed as Luka continued ravishing her lips.

Luka almost ripped off the tealette's shirt and this fact made the girl smirk. She loved it when she managed to get sensible Luka to this state. Soft lips started to suck and kiss her neck and a low moan escaped her lips. The lips worked themselves lower down until they were met with a cloth which were hindering them to go any further.

Calmly they went back up and kissed her neck while a pair of arms lifted her up a bit just to unclasp her bra and take it off her body, tossing it in a random direction. Luka went back down and licked and kissed the now exposed skin. Another low moan reached her ears and finally she licked the girl's nipple before putting her mouth around it. She licked and sucked hard while one of her hands worked on the other one.

This made a little louder moan escape and even more sounds came when she brushed her teeth against the hardened peak. A hand dug in to her hair, tugging on it in appreciation and Luka smirked inside as her free hand with down to the skirt, opening the one button on it and sliding it off with a bit of help from Miku.

"Mmh.. Luka.." she heard the tealette moan and it made her hand dip down underneath the last garment which was in the way. Another loud moan rung through the air as her fingers slid across the tealette's slit. Her thumb brushed against her clit and then it started rubbing circles around it. "Hah.. Mmh.. S-Stop teasing.. Lu-nngh.. L-Luka.." the pinkette smirked then stopped her actions she was doing with her lips and crawled down. She pulled off the panties off and spread her lover's legs.

"You know, I wonder if I deserve you.. heh, I mean I'm not famous or anything like Kaito for example." Miku groaned when Luka licked her and tried answering.

"Hah.. Idiot.. I don't care about that.. You know that already.. ah.. I'm gonna keep loving you no matter what.. So live with it.. Mmh.." Luka smiled.

"Alright, thanks." and after that short answer she started to rub her thumb against the tealette's clit while she stuck her tongue inside Miku who moaned loudly. She grabbed the pink hair and pushed her closer which she obliged to so her tongue went deeper inside. Licking Miku's walls roughly she started bobbing her head a bit, thrusting her tongue in and out. This in return made the tealette move her hips matching the thrusting.

"Luka.. aah.. hah.." she moaned her name and this made Luka pull out her tongue and before Miku could wonder why she thrusted in two fingers instead. They easily went inside since Miku's pussy was literally dripping and Luka probably had some left overs on her face. But either way she went up and gave her lover a sloppy kiss while she thrusted deeper in making her moan in to the kiss.

Hips started rocking back and forth on the bed as the fingers started speeding up and curl inside, hitting Miku's G-spot plenty of times making her moan extra loud.

"Aah, Luka.. I'm gonna.. hah.. I'm gonna cum!" she moaned and Luka released her lips and then rubbed her thumb against the girl's clit and that was the only thing necessary for her to arch her back and reach her climax. Her walls tightened around Luka's fingers and she smiled as she continued thrusting a bit, letting Miku live out her orgasm before totally resting back on the bed, panting. She pulled out her fingers, making the tealette twitch, and she licked them off with a smirk.

"Still tastes good." she repeated Miku words from before and those words apparently made the teal star regain her energy much quicker as she flipped Luka on her back with her own smirk.

"And I know someone who needs to be finished." she said seductively and blue eyes blinked in surprise at how fast she had recovered. And before she knew it both her shirt and bra was on the floor somewhere. Letting out a surprised gasp which was quickly replaced with a moan when Miku attacked the girl's breasts like a hungry animal.

She even pressed the two together and licked the nipples both at once making a moan escape. Soon, Luka was out of all her clothes and after being worked on before, she probably wouldn't be able to take that much before reaching her climax.

Though Miku took that as a challenge as she instantly pushed three whole digits in to the pinkette making her scream in pleasure as she gripped the covers tightly. She started thrusting roughly and it was making Luka rock back and forth in bed, and being a pervert the teal eyes sometimes looked on the girl's big breasts jiggle back and forth. Luka almost came however the tealette pulled out her fingers only to rub them against her pussy instead, pushing back her climax.

"Hah, Miku, Ah! S-Stop Teasing- Mmh!" even if she was teasing, her actions just made Luka more turned on and she rocked her hips a bit still. Miku lowered her head and licked the clit, sucking on it making the girl arch her back. Her free hand went up to cup one of her breasts and rub her nipple. This action together with the licking could make Luka reach her climax however Miku pulled away again but not for long as she thrust her three fingers back in, curling them and hitting the right spot.

She finally decided that she had tortured Luka enough. So just after a couple of thrusts she came and Miku pulled out her fingers and stuck her tongue in instead to lick up the juices coming out. After calming down the teal star crawled back up and snuggled in to her lover's sweaty body.

"I love you.." she muttered happily and Luka smiled hugging her teal diva.

"I love you too. And know what? I might try to be a singer too sometime soon."

"Really, great, then we can work on a duet, what would be the name of it you think?" Miku asked, looking up in to the warm blue eyes.

"I think.. I'm always drawn to you so.. what about Magnet?"

"That sounds great. But now I'm sleepy.." she yawned and leaned on Luka's pillow like chest.

"Good night Miku." she kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.

**Me: Oh jeez, this was actually quite fun making X3 yes I'm a huge pervert but it was fun making Miku kind of diva-ish XD**

**Miku: well thanks a lot. but I think you outdid yourself in this one Wolf..**

**Luka: yeah, it's a lot better then your other one. not saying your other one weren't good.**

**Me: OMG! YOU'RE BOTH COMPLEMENTING ME?! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!**

**Miku: calm down.. is it really that rare for us to compliment you?**

**Me: well sure Luka does it and sometimes you do to but not like that. but that's amazing yay! X3 and it is better but that's because it's in third person. I'm better doing lemons when it's in third person. and I've practiced a bit so it is a bit better for that reason too.**

**Miku: practiced huh? ...pervert... anyway, hope you liked this, (how could you not!?) leave reviews on personal opinions and ideas for other one shots. **

**Me: Oh! And I've always forgotten to say but it's fine if you send me PMs too, if you don't want to review on the chapter send me a message instead if you want X3 oh and LoFS is late I know but I'm working on it, but I have the worst writers block for that one q-q Childhood Crush isn't really late but I'm trying my best but take this one shot in the meantime alright? ;D**

**Luka: alright, I think that's all. oh no wait.. *takes out a tuna and hit Wolf with it so she topples over seeing stars* now we're done. see you later everyone :3**

**Me: oh hey.. look there's a flying tuna on a leek.. *faints***


End file.
